Obsessed
by Jakobi Kitsune Highlander
Summary: He wanted her, but he could not have her until now. When a friend attacks Kagome in the present era, how will she and Inuyasha cope with the aftermath? Sorry for the vagueness, guys :P But be forwarned, there is rape. Not for the squeamish or weak of heart!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone, Jakobi here. I'm fairly new to the fanfic writing business. I would really like people to review and post what you think about this story and if it should be changed, any grammatical errors, etc etc. But, without further ado, here's the featured fic: Obsessed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Seifuku Shojo. There are similarities of this anime up until Ch. 7. Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner of Inuyasha and Erobeat is the rightful owner of Seifuku Shojo.

Warnings: Mild cursing

**Obsessed**

**Chapter One**

"Baka hanyou!" a young, raven haired girl of extraordinary beauty shrieked at the top of her lungs at the oblivious half dog demon boy that sat down with a frown and growing lump at the top of his silver head. "How many times I have to tell you I have to go home this week! I have finals and I can't afford to miss them!"

The silver haired, golden eyed hanyou quickly shot up and angrily confronted the petite woman-child miko, whom he traveled with for nearly three years. He had to admit he admired her fiery and can do sprit and her overall beauty and may even had some strong feelings for her but there some things she really pissed him off with; like going home for a week, for an example.

"Oi, wrench!" he growled, anger evident in his eyes. "I told you, you ain't leavin' here for a week for 'finals'! A jewel shard is nearby and we must get it before Naraku does! C'mon, Kagome, don't be such a bitch!"

Kagome gasped and narrowed her eyes at the open insult. She'll make him pay, all right.

"Inuyasha…?" she began and that evil smirk that Inuyasha knew so well spread across her rosy cheeks. He cringed and gulped in fear. "OSUWARI!"

The subjugation beads that hung around his neck glowed a bright purple and drove the fearful hanyou into a huge crater. Kagome scoffed at her hurt friend, who was twitching in pain, slung the large yellow backpack over her shoulders, and turned around towards the door leading out of the hut.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you'll be fine without me for a week." She smiled. "Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara will help defend against anything that poses a threat to you, so don't worry. I'll take my finals and come back before you know it. I'll be fine. And DO NOT follow me. You'll destroy my concentration." With that, Kagome exited the small hovel and immediately was cuddled by a bounding Shippou. The tiny fox demon was like her adopted child ever since his parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Monten. He's grown attached to her and the two were inseparable ever since.

"Where ya goin', Kagome-san?" he inquired, his emerald eyes shining with curiosity.

Kagome smiled at the kitsune.

"I have to go home for a week to take school finals." She elucidated. "Can you promise to be a big boy and behave for your okaa-san?"

Shippou nodded in assurance.

"Hai, Kagome," Shippou beamed with a toothy grin. "I can do better than Inuyasha. He's just a cry baby 'cause he likes you a lot and doesn't want you to leave his side."

A large, clawed fist clocked the oblivious kitsune squarely on the head, knocking him from his surrogate mother's arms, and a huge lump began to grow on his head.

"Ow!" he yelped whilst rubbing his auburn hair. "Why'dja do that for, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eye tweaked in anger.

"Oi, runt," he griped. "Don't ya dare get in my affairs. What goes on between me an' Kagome is between only us!" Kagome sighed and picked up the injured kit. She then went to say goodbye to the lecherous monk and her tajiya sister and traveled to the Bone Eater Well that transcended time. Kagome slung the backpack to the ground and entered the well feet first, but giving Inuyasha and the gang one last farewell before she entered her own time.

"I'll be back guys," she assured. "Once I'm done with finals, I'll be back and we'll search for more Shikon shards." Everyone except Inuyasha, who growled in anger and folded his arms, waved Kagome an enthusiastic goodbye. She smiled and turned to Inuyasha, shaking her head with disappointment. She grasped her pack and transcended into the well to her own time.

He'll never learn. She thought as she mused on the immaturity of the hanyou boy that she loved so much.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Okaa-san! I'm home!" Kagome merrily greeted as she entered her home. Chihori, her mother, Souta, and her jii-chan, stood at the door with smiles from ear to ear.

"Konichiwa, Kagome-chan!" they chimed in union. They haven't seen her in weeks since she left for the Feudal Era to search for more Shikon no Tama shards and to hang out with friends. Chihori hurriedly descended the stairs of the front porch and embraced her daughter.

"How was it, Kagome-chan?" she questioned. "Did you find anymore shards?" Kagome nodded.

"Hai, okaa-san," she commenced. "We found two near Kouga's encampment and I sensed one before I left. Inuyasha didn't want me to leave yet without finding the one I sensed earlier today." Chihori chuckled.

"So, Inuyasha didn't tag along so he could rush you with your studies?" She questioned whilst giggling. Kagome shook her head.

"Nah, I told him not to for that specific reason. I don't want him to ruin my concentration." Kagome replied. She knew that if Inuyasha came with her, he would probably destroy whatever concentration she could muster and therefore, ruin her chances with passing, a last ditch effort to save her hide from a plethora of failing grades and absences. Kagome ascended the steps with her mother and gave her little brother and grandfather a hug and kiss on the cheek and petted her overweight cat, Buyo. She then went up stairs to study for the long, dreadful days ahead of her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome studied and took all her exams till Thursday. Even though she had no idea what went on in the majority of them, she still took them in the hopes she could pass with C's. It couldn't hurt to try anyways. On the last day of exams, she talked her best friends, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri before she could leave for the Feudal Era. Kagome anxiously waited for this day to return to her other friends across time, for she missed them very dearly.

But unbeknownst to her, she was being watched and followed by someone that could change her life for the worse…

**Translations:**

**Baka**-idiot, stupid

**Okaa-san**-mother

**Kitsune**-fox

**Osuwari**-sit (or sit, boy!)

**Hai**-yes

**Konichiwa**-Hello or good afternoon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Warning: **Rape. Do not read if you are weak of heart or squemish!

He silently watched her from afar with dark, violet eyes, slowly scanning the dark-haired girl's curvy form as she chattered exuberantly with her school friends. Yes, she was very beautiful, from her slender, pale legs; wavy, raven hair and hazel-brown eyes; to her firm, round buttocks hidden under that slightly revealing green skirt; and to her bouncy, orbital breasts that jiggled ever so slightly when she giggled in excitement, the girl was exactly his type of woman. But she always vehemently refused him, professing that she wasn't ready for a serious relationship. Apparently, she was ready for someone, for he overheard her friend's gossip one day about Kagome's new boyfriend; "Mr. Two Timer" they describe him as.

If he was such a cheating, conniving punk, then why, he always thought, was she still with him?

He didn't know and this constantly angered and irritated the boy. He wanted to know why this sweet angel from the heavens wasn't his woman, even thought he showered with gifts, took her out for dinner, and confessed his love for her a million times. He had known her for a long time, about three years ago when they both were in the ninth grade, and from that instant when he saw her, he immediately fell head over heels in love.

The boy felt like he deserved her, not that son of a bitch that she calls a "boyfriend". And he shall have her, whether she submits to her voluntarily or…involuntarily. Something evil was conjuring through the mind of the usually quiet and timid boy and today, he would do anything to make his woman submit to him while they join their bodies in sweet, heavenly bliss.

Make his woman moan and cum for him while they both sought their climatic peak.

Make his woman collapse in a soft bundle of pliant flesh as they both reached their release.

_Yes,_ he thought._ That would come soon…_

He watched his fellow classmate/love interest chuckle a hearty farewell to her friends as they parted paths and he saw this as a chance to finally talk to her. The boy removed himself from the high wall that separated the school and street from each other and followed her off the school grounds and onto the scarcely populated street.

He ran up behind her and his eyes traveled subconsciously down to her nice, firm ass.

Oh, how he loved watching her walk!

Her long, slender legs criss-crossing each other as petite, curvy hips swished side to side like a seductive cat in heat. The afternoon sun cast upon her form, clearly revealing to him the tight muscles of her upper thighs and the smooth creaminess of her skin. The two toy bear key chains she always carried on her person jingled rhythmically in step with her. He tried to calm himself down, irritated at the fact that he felt an erection slowly surfacing. He caught up to her and eagerly called her name.

"Kagome-san!" he yelled and the raven haired beauty stopped, wheeling around and smiling at the unexpected guest.

"Oh, hey, Hojou-kun! What's up?" she gaily greeted as he ran up beside her. "Where are you coming from and going this late in the afternoon?"

Hojou grinned.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Kagome."

"Oh, Hojou-kun, you know I had to finish up the last of my exams this week." She responded.

Oh yeah, he thought, regretting what a stupid question that was. He had completely forgotten that Kagome had been out a whole week prior and because of sickness, her grandfather told everyone who asked about her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot. How are you then?" Hojou asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's was just a stomach virus, that's all. Nothing really serious." She replied with a small smile. "Thanks for asking."

Hojou nodded and gulped and fisted his hands nervously in his head. His cheeks turned red and his face felt like it was on fire as he was trying to think of something to say, something to make the conversation go one so he could make his move. Kagome swayed side to side with her schoolbooks clasped in her arms and the awkward silence continued for about a few seconds until Kagome chimed in.

"Well, Hojou, I gotta get home, I'm late. I'll see you later, ok?" she smiled sweetly as she turned to walk away. Hojou couldn't let this happen! He had to speak up and stall her or let the opportunity slip through his grasp.

"I'll walk you home, Kagome!" he piped up as the fear left him. "If you don't mind of course." Kagome nodded. "Thanks, Hojou-kun, that's so sweet of you. I don't mind."

An evil smirk spread slowly across Hojou's face, one expression that Kagome thankfully didn't see.

Good.

That's all he needed to hear and then all will fall in place.

Hojou gathered up Kagome's books as they slowly walked to her home. The afternoon heat was stifling and rays from the sun weren't making it any better, so he did the gentlemanly thing and used Kagome's books as an umbrella to shield her from the sun.

Kagome squashed a small giggle from within her throat as her hazel orbs looked at him and Hojou turned away, blushing. They walked on an isolated jogging trail through a scenic park that had a small pond filled with ducks to the far right and cherry blossoms beginning to bloom from the spring weather, their smells emitting a fresh scent that was carried on the wind. Hojou sneered maliciously as a dark thought ran through his mind.

Yes, he thought, this is perfect…no people, no witnesses…just perfect. This evil mind scheme had been brewing in his mind since he left school as he tried to come up with a plan to claim his woman…his Kagome. The scarce city park was just the ideal place to make Kagome finally his.

"You know, this is kinda like a date." Hojou spoke up and Kagome nodded in distant thought. "Just you and me, Kagome and Hojou, under the beautiful golden glow of the sun, walking side by side…You know you're beautiful, Kagome, and I still have feelings for you?"

Kagome once again nodded in despondent thought, disregarding the obvious fact that he had been chasing her for years.

"So why don't you love me back?" Hojou sighed somberly as memories of Kagome's constant rejection began to surge in his psyche. "You know you break my heart, rejecting me like that all the times I wanted to be with you." Kagome emerged from her trance like state and replied, "Look, Hojou, I like you and all, but only as a friend. I mean, you're smart, handsome, and very charming, but I'm just not that interested in you. And besides, I'm not ready for a relationship, you know that." Kagome explained slowly. Hojou abruptly stopped and turned towards Kagome, and for a brief second, Kagome swore she saw evil within those violet orbs.

"What do you mean; you're not interested in me?" Hojou's voice lowered an octave that resembled a deep growl. "I love you, but you can't even see the love I profess to you! I mean, I show it in the form of gifts, dinners, confessions, but…I guess it can't get through that thick little skull of yours, can it?" Kagome gasped and shook her head in disbelief and anger.

She couldn't believe that he would offend her like that!

"I can't get anything through? Well, what about you?" she practically screamed at the top of her lungs. "I have told you since the ninth grade that I liked you only as a friend, not a boyfriend. But for some odd reason, no matter how many 'no's' and 'I cant's' I throw at you, you still pursue me! If I wasn't mistaken, I would say that you're a stalker who is obsessed with me!" Kagome's eyes were brimmed with the anger that resided within them and she stormed up to Hojou. "You know what? You're a real jerk. I can't believe you even uttered that to me; the nerve of you! I'm not the one who is obsessed! Just give me my books, please, and I'll walk myself home." Kagome snatched her books from Hojou's arms and proceeded to walk the rest of the journey home, her feet pounding away. Hojou stood there like a formidable, unwavering statue, letting Kagome's insult sink in.

Something snapped from within him as darkness began to form within the very depths of his heart and soul.

Something malicious conjured from the thoughts of the twisted psyche as he ran in front of the angry schoolgirl and blocked her path, making her gasp in shock.

Something consumed his very mind and body as it made him shoot forth his hands and capture Kagome's upper arms in a crushing hold while at the same time shaking her violently.

Kagome whimpered a protest and dropped her books on the path. Hojou's eyes changed from the light, bubbly violet that Kagome was used to seeing to the deep amethyst that resembled the eyes of a deranged sociopath, the very darkness of his obsidian orbs seemingly engulfing the rest of his retinas. If Kagome wasn't scared of Hojou before, she sure as hell was now. There was something with his eyes and the evil and intent within them that frightened them; like he wanted to hurt her. And when Hojou caught the fear within the dilated pupils of her hazel orbs, his mouth warped and gnarled into an ugly shape that couldn't honestly be called a smile. His grip became tighter and Kagome emitted a soft cry of pain from her lips.

"Hojou-kun please let me go. You're hurting me." Kagome whimpered a strangled cry. Hojou simply chuckled.

"You know, you really are a dumb broad." Hojou's demonic voice groused, ignoring her pleads. "I have given you everything and yet my undivided attention and presence is not enough for you? What does your two-timing boyfriend have that I don't?" Kagome's gasp came out as a small squeak that became trapped within her throat.

_How does he know about Inuyasha?_ She thought in terror.

"Wait, how do you-?"

"Your friends, my dear Kagome," Hojou interrupted, finishing her question. "Your idiotic, gossiping friends. I overheard everything about him: how he's mean spirited, verbally abuses you, and is violent." Hojou explained. Kagome shook her head.

"No, he may be like that, but he does it to protect me." She shivered. "He has never hurt me physically and he is very loving and understands me…unlike you."

Those last words seemed to anger Hojou even more and he backhanded Kagome with all it seemed like his force. She grunted in pain as she crashed to the ground. Kagome slowly situated herself by supporting her body on the backs of her forearms. She looked up at the transformed Hojou with disoriented, disbelieving eyes and her hand traveled up slowly to the stinging imprint on her right cheek and subconsciously stroked it, making her whimper a small cry of pain.

"Y-you've…hit me," she whimpered as the wet, itchy feeling of tears hastily gathered in the ducts of her eyes. "Hojou-kun…how could you…?"

Hojou snickered evilly and scoffed at the fallen girl.

"Kagome, my dear Kagome…you still don't understand." He began as he crouched down and was just mere inches away from her red face. "I fucking love you, can't you see that? I have shown that I would do anything for you, to get your love and attention, but your fucking constant rejection kept me at a distance. Do you want someone to hurt you, just like your boyfriend? Does that turn you on for your boyfriend to abuse you like that? Do you get a kick out of it?" Hojou inquired with fury, adding, "Your rejection has torn my heart into a million pieces and it made me feel like I would never have a chance with you. But I'm in luck today, my Kagome-san. My chance starts here with you…I want you so bad…kiss me."

With that, Hojou leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue doing a twisted dance with hers. His hand held a tight grip on the back of her head and he used this as an advantage to push and probe his thick appendage deeper into her sweet, delicious mouth. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she struggled and gagged within Hojou's grasp, but he held her in place with his iron-like hold. She hysterically felt around for an object to strike him with and picking up one of her dropped hard cover book, she used all of strength and the book connected with his skull with a deafening crack. Hojou cried out in pain and he doubled over, covering his head in burning pain. Kagome crawled from underneath him and scrambled to her feet, but Hojou recovered quicker than she expected and he grabbed her ankle.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hojou bellowed as he watched with pleasure with Kagome's failed attempt at escape.

Her body made contact with the ground with a sickening thud and she moaned in pain, the wind completely knocked clear from her lungs. Hojou stumbled to her, his head screaming in pain and blood trickled from his forehead as he mounted her from behind. Kagome screamed in pure terror and pain and Hojou quickly corrected her by covering her mouth with his hand. Cruel, twisted lips bent down to a virgin ear and huffed gutturally on the rim with staggered breath.

"Don't. Ever. Try. That. Again." Warm cinnamon breath tickled Kagome's ear. "Or there will be consequences to pay." Kagome squirmed with vigor, but it didn't seem to throw the much stronger male off of her. Hojou smirked as he eagerly and roughly twisted Kagome's thick, raven hair into a ball and yanked her to her feet, despite her muffled scream of agony. He hurriedly gathered up her books with the hand that once covered her mouth and situated them under his arm. Kagome was about to scream bloody murder, but the hand that pulled her hair so harshly came around and Hojou wrapped his entire arm around her mouth, pulling her flush to him and whispered, "Don't even think about it."

Kagome's warm tears ran down her flushed cheeks as Hojou quickly pulled them away from the jogging trail and traveled to a heavily wooded area about a couple of meters away from the path and slung the helpless girl to the hard ground, the force breaking the key chains apart on a nearby rock. Kagome groaned in pain, her lungs hurt from the unexpected force that occurred when she fell and her now abused back made it worse.

Hojou quickly discarded Kagome's schoolbooks in the woods and finally concluded what he was going to do to her. He decided, now or never, that he would take her by force since she would never have sex with him consensually, but not before he would make her moan his name and cum for him, bringing her into unknown pleasures and carnal want of the flesh.

Hojou glared down at Kagome with darkness brimming in his eyes; the afternoon sun was replaced by its sister moon and an unexpected panic filled him. He must do this before her family notice her disappearance and call the authorities; ruining his whole plan. Kagome cringed in pain and pure terror filled those chocolate orbs like a scared rabbit encountering its predator, it killer. She couldn't believe this was happening; the boy she considered as a friend suddenly attacked her and from the evil in his eyes, she understood what he was capable and willing to do.

A sudden warm feeling brewed inside Hojou's soul when he looked at Kagome's eyes, something sympathetic and caring as he stared down at his horrified victim. It swept him like a strong vortex and it was slowly sucking him in, slowly devouring him. He really didn't want to hurt Kagome like he previously wanted to; he just wanted her to have some affection for him. For the gods' sake, he really loved this girl. But her damned rejection hurt him both emotionally and mentally and he felt like it brought him to this point of no return. So, after scrolling through all the times she refused him and deciding now it was too late to stop what he started and risk her telling the police, Hojou squashed that feeling and contemplated with his plan.

Kagome screamed in terror as Hojou mounted her again, but his seeking lips quickly found it target and cut off her protest. His tongue did its twisted dance again, but it was much gentler and softer than previously and it eagerly explored her whole mouth. Kagome moaned, not out of fear or horror, but in shock. Inuyasha never kissed her or a least attempted to, but she was hoping one day that her first kiss would be his and only his. Hojou kissed her gently with softness like they were long time lovers and he gingerly suckled on Kagome's tongue, savoring the sweet, honey taste that made his arousal grow hard. Kagome felt the budge on her lower stomach and figured that it was now or never to stop him before he went too far.

Kagome clenched her teeth together in the empty space where Hojou's tongue once probed; growling in anger with the denied satisfaction of Hojou's painful scream she would provoke if it would have occurred. Hojou withdrew from her and softly caressed the stinging imprint on her cheek; tracing the soft, red flesh with caring fingers. His eyes grew soft; he didn't really mean to strike and hurt her. She just angered him so much…

Hojou, shaking down the feeling again, leaned down and roughly handled her breasts under the protection of her bra and shirt, but she quickly resisted; struggling with renew under his grasp.

"Onegai, Hojou-kun, onegai," she pleaded, fear evident in her eyes. "Hanase, onegai. I beg of you. Just please…" Hojou felt tears itch his eyes and his heart felt like it was going to stop. His woman was begging him to stop and let go of her; she didn't want this. His eyes cast down. Kagome saw the expression on his face: the sorrow, the sadness, the sympathy. She knew he wanted to let her go, but…

Hojou looked, darkness once again consuming his soul permanently; his misdemeanor hardened and his countenance produced another twisted, gnarled smirk that outlined the contour of his face. When he chuckled deeply, Kagome knew he wouldn't give in. This wasn't the Hojou that she was used to talking to and seeing. This was a whole, new person; a terrible morph of the Hojou she once knew.

Kagome struggled with more vigor than previously and new tears sprang to her eyes. Her head shook violently left to right as she pleaded and begged.

"O-onegai, Hojou-kun," she wept. "Please let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone about this if you let me go, please! I'm sorry if I hurt you in the past; it was my entire fault, but I promise I will make it better between us! Please, I'm begging you, don't hurt me!"

Hojou's eyes narrowed; just who did this bitch think she was fooling?

Like the begging trick would make him release her?

Their relationship wouldn't improve after this, he figured; it would most obvious and certainly become worse. She would inform the authorities of her assault and never talk to him again.

No, he wouldn't let that happen.

Hojou snatched Kagome's red school scarf from around her neck and put it swiftly over her mouth; tying it behind her head.

"Damned bitch," he grumbled. "I'm getting so sick of your begging and excuses. I'm not stupid or gullible enough to release you. You will let me do what I want to do and you will be quiet while I'm doing so."

After making sure the gag was tight not to slip off, yet not enough to choke her, Hojou then ripped a long piece of fabric from his uniform and bound Kagome's wrists behind her back. Kagome again started pleading through her confines, only coming out as a muffed incoherence, but Hojou ignored her, turning his attention once again to her breasts.

The cool night spring air was settling in and as Hojou quickly removed her blouse and discarded her bra, his mouth watered. Kagome's breasts, round and perky in all its glory, were very firm to the touch and her petite, rosemary colored nipples were erect from the sudden coolness of the surrounding air. Hojou kneaded them; rubbing and pinching them her nipples between his calloused thumb and index finger, causing Kagome to squirm underneath his touch.

"It's always been my fantasy to do this to you, Kagome-san." Hojou grinned gingerly.

They felt so good to him; the stiffness of her nipples within the grasp of his hands. It was honestly something he always wanted to touch and caress (along with another one of her body parts) and know what they felt like. Leaning down, Hojou took her left breast in his mouth and gently suckled on it like a little kitten nursing on its mother's milk. He softly massaged the other breast, but still with enough grip to hurt her, and continued his gentle assault on this one. His tongue flickered outward; quickly licking the hardened nipple and swirled his smooth tongue over the areola. Kagome moaned in pleasure, but was still horrified by what Hojou was doing; she knew it was wrong, but yet it felt so good. She felt herself go moist betwixt her legs and shame quickly engulfed her. Her body was betraying her and that was something she couldn't prevent; especially if she was reacting to just mere sexual stimuli.

Hojou heard her pleasurable moan and scoffed.

"Are you enjoying this, Kagome-san?" he inquires with lust in his voice.

Kagome quickly shook her head and Hojou simply chuckled.

"No? I think you are lying to me."

And with that, he gently nibbled and tugged on her nipple, making her loudly moan once again in shamed pleasure. Hojou's amused laugh vibrated her breast and then turned his attention to the right breast.

"Heh, I knew you were lying." Hojou sneered whilst suckling.

He removed himself from her breasts and trailed slow, elaborate kisses down her navel, where his tongue swirled in her bellybutton. His hands went under the short skirt and started to softly stroke the smooth, porcelain inner thighs hidden underneath it. Kagome knew where he was headed, so she started to kick and scream, hoping to the gods that someone, just anyone, would hear her. Hojou, obviously annoyed by her constant screaming, shot up and clutched his hand around her throat in a crushing hold, effectively cutting off her screaming. His warm breath again tickled the rim of her ear, but his voice was shallow and uneven and he whispered grimly, "If you kick or scream again, I promise you that I will make your death just as long and drawn out as possible."

Eyes going wide, blood running cold, and limbs turning stiff, Kagome heeded his warning; he wasn't just threatening her, he was promising to kill her if she didn't stop protesting. Hojou smirked evilly and muttered, "Good" and went back to where he was previously. Kagome's waist sunk in a little at the navel and she had a taut, diminutive stomach with slightly visible abdominal muscles etched into it. Astonished by her incredible physique, Hojou's wandering hands and eyes traveled further down, under her skirt, where his fingers delicately grazed the moist fabric that sheltered her nether region. Kagome's breathing became shallower and hitched as fear and lust began to set in; she wasn't at all enjoying what Hojou was doing to her, but a small part of her wanted him to touch her there.

Suck her there.

Lick her there.

Kagome promptly squashed that insignificant carnal want; she shouldn't take pleasure from this, not at all. This is what he desired, not her. Her mind was telling her no, but her body was saying otherwise.

Hojou looked up and grinned.

"I want to see it…your cherry." He silkily whispered. Kagome resisted with renewed vigor, but to no avail. Hojou's fingers snaked in her underwear and pulled back the fabric. His eyes gleamed at the marvelous, glistening sight before him.

"So pretty," Hojou gasped, as if he couldn't breathe. "And it hasn't been popped by your boyfriend, right?"

The tips of fingers tenderly caressed the warm, wet virgin folds while the other hand was busy pulling off the skirt off her body.

With the task complete, Hojou halted and while glancing up, smirked at his prize. Kagome was in the nude (her panties were still on, however) and found himself turned on by the sight of her body. The moonlight in the sky was illuminating off her alabaster skin as if she was a radiant angel from the heavens above. From her breasts which were slathered with saliva; to her taut, even stomach; to her elfin waist and hips, and finally down to those silky, porcelain legs, Hojou felt proud of himself for going through with his plan. He knew that he was going to enjoy ravishing and savoring her body and soul. He would finally get some satisfaction out of his woman.

Bending down till his knees were firmly planted on the ground in front of Kagome's valued area, Hojou took hold of her kneecaps and leisurely and forcefully started to pry them apart. Kagome tried her best to squeeze her legs together to prevent Hojou from opening them, but he was male; he was ten times stronger than she and the stern, treacherous look in his eyes made her succumb into submission, so she complied. Hojou jerked at her panties and when she began to stir again, he vigorously ripped them off, chaffing her hips slightly. A pained whimper came from his victim, but he disregarded it. All he sought after was the prize that faced him in the shape of two plump folds and the color of an unripe rose.

Nomadic fingers once again explored the pink folds, gently fondling the moist entrance from the tight hole that would provide infinite, unknown pleasure to the little nubbin of flesh at the top, where it was slightly pinched. Hojou moaned in gratification; she was so wet!

He just had to explore and feel her more!

Hojou's head and body crouched down gradually to the moist folds and he curiously inhaled around the area. She smelled so nice, like the cherry blossoms in the park with a little mixture of sakura.

He just had to taste her.

A thick, wet appendage thrusted out and licked her arousal; she tasted magnificent! Hojou's tongue investigated her pussy like a master of guide and it leisurely swirled around in circles in Kagome's plump little folds. Kagome unexpectedly whimpered in unadulterated bliss.

It felt…incredible!

She felt like she was floating in the heavens as Hojou expertly worked his smooth tongue in and out of her tight little hole, mimicking what he would do with his hard sex and then working his way up, sucking on her clitoris. Kagome's head felt like it was spinning as a weird static humming penetrated her conscious thoughts and she soon found her mewling with want. A bright light entered her vision and she subconsciously pushed her cunt towards Hojou's countenance so he could prod deeper. She wanted him to…wanted him to…

Kagome gasped in horror.

This isn't what she wanted!

This isn't how it was supposed to be!

She shouldn't get pleasure from being molested like this!

Her body was reacting to this unwanted sexual feeling and even though she wanted it to stop, Hojou would do something like go deeper and suck tenderly on her sweet spot which concluded with her moaning in pleasure.

She couldn't help it.

This is what her body wanted: to be touched, to be caressed, to be filled. Wanton lust filled her, but her mind avoided of the invasion and focused on Inuyasha. A warm, strange sensation abruptly erupted from her orifice in small spurts and the good, electrical feeling tingled her spine. Kagome ceased her moaning and her head lolled to the side; raven hair hiding her face. Tears irritated her eyes; she was ashamed that her first orgasm was induced by someone who wanted to take something dear from her, not by someone she loved like Inuyasha.

Hojou finished his licking and looked up at the flushed girl, grinning heartily as remnants of her clear cum slowly slid from his lips.

"You're a dirty little whore, Kagome-san," he said proudly. "You cummed for me just like I wanted you to. Good girl."

Kagome didn't respond to his crude comment, for she was too appalled by what just happened to her, but soon something entered her, an object that was much stiffer and slimmer, and she couldn't help it when her hips bucked from the intrusion.

Hojou slowly pushed his long digit inside her pussy and soon initiated a measured, languid rhythm. Kagome stiffened; her head was revolving again as another moan was beckoning to expel itself from her throat, but she willed herself not to.

"Moan, my dirty little Kagome," Hojou chided as the rhythm began to pick up its pace. "You know you want to."

Kagome shook her head violently as she whimpered and tears of fear rolled down her cheeks.

She would not give him the satisfaction!

Hojou lifted a malevolent brow.

"Oh you won't? Well, let's see if you'll like this…" he trailed off as he plunged another two digits inside her. Three fingers thrusted in and out of the tight, pink walls, pushing themselves to the point where they could literally feel the thin barrier of Kagome's hymen.

That, he thought. Would be taken cared of later.

Kagome clenched her teeth between the gag and her bottom lip, effectively puncturing it and the strong taste of copper filled her mouth and slid down her dry, aching throat. Another moan was surfacing, but it only came out as a defeated whimper. It would only be a matter of time before…

Hojou abruptly halted, staring down at his victim with skeptical eyes.

She didn't moan for him?

She didn't cum for him?

That type of stimulation should have had her moaning, making her horny to the point that she would be begging to get fucked!

Hojou scoffed. Time was ticking away and it would only be a matter of time before anyone who could be waiting for her impending arrival would be searching for her, so he had to finish up.

Taking a firm grip on his pants, Hojou manipulated his moist fingers to unbutton himself and unzip his zipper. He pushed down his pants, taking note of his painful erection that wanted to be paid attention to. He stroked it soothingly while moaning in pleasure; running his hand up and down the entire length before he pulled down his boxers.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear and terror; by gods, Hojou was huge! She never would have thought that this once docile boy had managed such a giant beast. She had glanced at Inuyasha's member before by an accident, but his demon heritage had no effect on Hojou's humanity, which was well-endowed. Cowling with dread, Kagome whimpered. He would tear and rip her asunder if he forced that into her. Bulging, purple veins heavily outlined the whole column of the near translucent penile skin; roaming from the massive, hanging tan sack to the slightly curved tip, which was reddish in color and a little opaque tear leaked from the opening. Brown, thatched curls protruded from the base and apex of his cock and if Kagome wasn't mistaken, she would have thought he was half animal, which at this moment was indistinguishable.

Hojou chortled deeply from the look of Kagome's frightened expression, chiding harshly, "Like it, Kagome-san? It's quite big, I have to say. I bet it would feel so good in that tight little pussy of yours; bringing you into new, precarious heights of excitement and pleasure that you have never felt before."

Kagome shook her head as warm tears ran down her face like a waterfall. She wasn't naïve enough to know that Hojou was going to rape her, but a lingering question buzzed in her mind like a bothersome insect.

Why?

Why would he even do this?

Why would he ever consider going this far?

What had she done to make him this way?

She knew that she had rejected him plenty of times in the past, but that shouldn't have drove him to this point. She wasn't mean when rejecting him. She was actually quite polite and sincere while doing so.

If only she hadn't rejected him.

If only she would have dated him one time.

If only she stayed in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and her friends…

A blunt, hard object trying to push itself in her tight entrance broke her from her failed thoughts and she swiftly inhaled in pain, lungs sharply filling with cold air. Hojou groaned as he tried with effort to push himself through her taut walls. Inch by shuddering inch, he went deeper; flesh stretching vividly and blood shedding until the tip of his cock pushed against the reluctant virgin barrier. He heard Kagome's damned muffed crying become louder an octave; the pain was too much for her and he only had a fourth of his cock in!

Hojou groaned in annoyance.

It's hard, but it can't go any further? He inquired and growled in impatience.

Time for her to stop crying.

With one hard thrust, Hojou penetrated the fragile barrier; a slight pop was felt and blood slowly ran down his cock. Kagome emitted a high muffled shriek. Tears ran faster and more persistent now as Hojou languidly slid out and brutally shoved himself back in, giving her no time to adjust to his large size. Hojou moaned in murderous ecstasy; she was tighter than he imagined and he placed kisses on her tear stained face as if it was a type of endearment.

He knew that he had hurt her; that's the way it had to be, especially if it was her first time.

Kagome screamed in soul shattering pain. The burning down in her core seemed to intensify as Hojou moved in a frantic pace within her and she begged to the gods above for this pain to stop; to make this day end and cease to exist, to make everything go away. Hojou erratically huffed as the friction of her virgin blood along with her vaginal secretions that began to go a bit dry brought him to precarious new waves of pure bliss. He groaned with teeth clinched, "This is starting to feel good Kagome-san! How about you? Are you feeling it too?" Kagome continued her muffled grunting as she clinched her swollen, tear stained eyes shut.

Hojou chuckled. He slowed his pace to a steady, languid rhythm and Kagome unexpectedly moaned in pleasure, one that she quickly swallowed back down. He grasped her legs, slung them over his shoulders, and stabbed himself even deeper within her. Hojou bowed down and removed her oral constraint, replacing it his mouth and tongue and did that twisted dance again. Kagome moaned louder in pain and she heard Hojou's breathing becoming hitched and faltering and his thrusts became diminutive and quicker.

He wasn't about to…!

He soon confirmed her worst fear.

"Kagome-san, I'm about to cum!" he panted in pleasure with short breaths. "It's ok if I cum inside? It's ok with you, right?"

Eyes widened in panic, Kagome vigorously shook her head.

"Dame, Hojou-kun!" she tearfully pleaded. "Don't cum inside me! Take it out! Take it out! I don't want to become pregnant!"

But it was too late.

Hojou seized her thighs till the point of bruising to give himself a better grip and absolute power in case she tried to force herself away.

"Ikku, ikku!" he grunted and growled in pleasure.

His overdue orgasm surfacing, small spurts of pre-cum leaked into the broken girl's womb until he discharged his vile seed seconds later. Kagome's eyes became as large as dinner plates when she realized that Hojou didn't pull out of her. She doubt if she wasn't either impregnated or had contracted a venereal disease from him. Chest rapidly and deeply inhaling and exhaling, Hojou smirked at his torn victim.

"Wow, Kagome-san, that was the best." He panted, brimming with pride. "Looks like I claimed you just in time. Luckily, your boyfriend didn't acquire your virginity before I did."

Kagome took one last, terrified glance at her assailant before going unconscious from the pain and ultimate shame, hoping that Inuyasha would rescue her soon.

Hojou withdrew his large penis and noted the copious amount of sperm that followed in an elongated line from her blooded entrance. He slipped on his clothing and thought long and hard about what to do next. Here he had the love of his life, raped and unconscious, lying nude on the forest floor. First, he contemplated leaving her there, but then he had the idea of murdering her. Both, he figured, posed great risks that he did not desire.

Besides, now that he claimed her, who said he couldn't keep her until he broke her and bended her to his every will?

Resolving quickly, Hojou gathered the bound girl in her arms and something of pure malevolence brewed in his mind. Once he's done with her, his dear bride will submit to his every sexual whim. Hojou trudged home, peacefully and quietly through the moonlit jogging trail with his confined bride tucked safely under his arms.

_Now_, he thought, finally at peace with his plan. _Kagome-san belongs only to me…_

**Translations:**

Ikku-I'm cumming! (male version)

Onegai-please

Dame!-don't!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Friday night..._

Moonlight barely shone through the window of the room. Its silver-cold rays rested on the pale, lethargic body of the broken woman-child. Sensing the chilliness of the moon's rays and night's cold, Kagome roused from her sleep. She meticulously scanned her surrounding area with groggy orbs, realizing that she wasn't home where she's supposed to be. Feeling a surge of panic, Kagome had no idea where she was or how she ended up in this particular area. The room she was held in was filthy: dirty clothes strewn all over the place, food that were starting to mold and smell, and egg cartons that were plastered on the wall.

_Wait, egg cartons?_ She wondered. _Why are there egg cartons on the walls? And where am I?_

Kagome shook off the insignificant thought; she needed to get out wherever she was at.

She painfully sat up, noting shocking pains in certain areas. She subconsciously slid her hand betwixt her legs and quickly withdrew it, seething in pain. Kagome felt something odd on her fingers; something sticky and tepid. She moved her fingers into view and gasped in shook and sudden realization.

The blood…

The semen…

The searing, blinding pain…

She remembered...

Hojou had…

_Raped her…_

Tears of an excruciating memory resurfaced, dripping down onto her lap and wetting the white bed sheet she was encased in. She couldn't believe that Hojou would actually go that far with her. She thought this normally timid and kind fellow classmate would never do this to her.

Oh, how wrong she was…

Sitting painfully and quickly, Kagome limped to the door and pressed her ear up to it. She heard no movements or sounds, so she opened it and carefully looked to and fro for any danger from her assailant. When the coast was clear, she hurriedly shuffled to the front door; past the clothes strewn floor and egg carton plastered wall to her one chance at freedom and escape.

Kagome tugged at the doorknob and was dismayed when she found out it was locked from the outside in. Tears welling up in her chocolate orbs, she screamed at the top of her lungs and pounded on the door with weakened arms and bloodied fists.

"Tasukete kudasai! Watashi ga kiken ni sarasa mētoru!" she screamed. "If anyone can hear me, please help me! I need assistance! Just please…!" Kagome slumped down to the floor, shivering and sobbing in defeat; hair clasped firmly in her hands. No one can hear her; no one came to her assistance. She thought about escaping through the windows, but they were boarded up, as if someone purposely did this so she couldn't leave. Kagome looked around for an item to break the door or boards on the windows, but there was nothing really noticeable or heavy.

Her teary eyes caught a long, white cord protruding from underneath the dirty clothes on the floor. Crawling to it, Kagome lifted the items and found a telephone underneath. A smile cracked on her broken façade as shaking hands dialed the number of her mother. It rang once…then twice…then three times.

_'C'mon, okaa-san! Please pick up! Please!'_ she thought in panic as a saccharine voice was heard on the receiver. "Moshi moshi? Higurashi residence, this is Chirhori speaking." The voice spoke. Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief.

She might actually be saved from this nightmare!

"Okaa-san! Please help me!" Kagome tearfully screamed.

Chihori's eyes when wide when she heard her daughter's frightened voice on the end.

"Kagome-chan, my baby! Where are you? Are you ok? Are you hurt? You didn't come home yesterday and I'm worried sick about you, my dear!" Chihori cried. "I've called the police already, but they told me you might have run away and there's no case for a missing person report right now considering you're 18."

Kagome shook her head in fear. "No, okaa-san, I didn't run away. I was kidnapped!"

Chihori gasped. "Kidnapped? Kidnapped by whom, Kagome-chan?! Please tell me you're ok, baby! Where are you right now?"

Kagome sniffled and gasped in some air. "I don't know; All I know is that I'm in a house that is boarded up with egg cartons on the walls and dirty clothes everywhere." She explained. "You have to help me, my life is in danger! I was kidnapped by-"

Just then, a click was heard at the front door and the stuff of nightmares entered. Hojou was limping quite painfully and his face and clothes were quite disheveled and misconstrued about. He glanced at Kagome with painful eyes and they suddenly snapped open when he saw his dear bride with the phone in his hand; mouth agape and eyes wide in fear. Feeling a sudden surge of energy, Hojou rushed to the frightened woman-child and snatched the offending object from her hands; throwing it down in the process. Kagome shivered in fear.

"Iie, iie, onegai, please let me go! I beg you!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Hojou growled. "You fucking bitch! Never do that again!" he roared as he shook her with enough force that Kagome thought her neck would snap at any moment. "Were those the cops? Oh Kami, you've ruined everything! Now, I have to teach you a lesson, my disobedient whore." Hojou smirked as he dragged the struggling Kagome down the hallway back to the filthy room.

Slinging the protesting woman-child onto the floor, Hojou quickly grabbed a nearby chair and gathered up some restraints from closet. Forcing her pained and unwilling form unto the chair, Hojou hurriedly tied her arms and legs to the chair. Once he was satisfied with his work, he quickly limped to the living room where the phone was and whilst picking it up, he could clearly hear a woman screaming hysterically at the top of her lungs on the other end.

"You fucking bastard, what have you done to my daughter?!" The voice demanded. "If you dare to harm a hair on my little girl's head, so help the Kami's-"

"Don't worry, your daughter is safe in my hands," Hojou assured sarcastically. "I'll take good care of her while she's choking on my cock and writhing in pleasure while I bang her tight little pussy all night long." And with that, Hojou hung up the phone and broke it in half.

_That little bitch won't be calling anyone anytime soon. I'll teach her for being a disobedient little whore._ He darkly thought as he made his way back to the room towards his prey. Kagome was still whimpering and struggling within her confines when Hojou came back. Her eyes widen when she connected with Hojou's. Something within them promised pain and the utmost suffering. Hojou shook his head at this bride.

"Kagome-san, why would you call for help?" He inquired, almost sarcastically. "You know your Hojou-kun doesn't like tattle-tales, now does he?" Kagome whimpered and inwardly shivered. "Onegai, Hojou, please I'm sorry. Please show mercy and let me go home…" she begged. Hojou smirked and shook his head.

"Now, you know I can't do that." He sneered; going up the closet he previously acquired his restraints and opened it. Kagome's eyes widened absolute trepidation when she saw what it contained and what Hojou reached for inside it. She shook her head wildly and thrashed about trying to get away.

"Hojou-kun, onegai! Gomennasai, gomennasai! I'll be good, I promise, I promise! I won't disobey you anymore!" She shrieked. Hojou chuckled evilly as he came closer with the elongated, vibrating object towards her mouth.

"I know you won't, Kagome-san. Because this will be a punishment you'll never forget."

**Translations:**

Gomennasai—I'm sorry

Iie-No

Tasukete kudasai!—I'm in danger! (more specifically, I need help)

Watashi ga kiken ni sarasa mētoru!—I need assistance, please help me!

**A/N: sorry for the graphic-ness of this story. I want everyone to know that I don't glorify rape in any shape or form, but I want my readers to put themselves into Kagome's perspective and experience the pain, trauma, and horror at the hands of a psychopath. I'm not really sure if I want to continue this story, to be honest. Please give me input and don't forget to rate and review!**

**Sincerely,**

**J.K.H.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Warnings: **Violence, cursing, implied rape

_Friday morning after the attack…_

Calm wind and warm sunlight crept over the tall buildings over the bustling town of Tokyo, Japan. The scarce streets soon became packed with people and young children hurrying to work and school. A young, dark brown haired, violet eyed boy made his way through the hurrying crowd, as swiftly and calmly as a ghost. Head hung low; a gnarled smile crept upon his face as he reminisced on last night transgression.

He did it, he finally did it. He finally claimed his elusive bride.

After taking her last night, Hojou quickly gathered Kagome's naked, battered form and carried her to his apartment, which was about a couple blocks away from the attack site; all he had to do was walk through the heavily forested area of the jogging path, traverse quietly through the dark alleyways and backroads of his neighborhood, and he was literally undetected.

His apartment studio was small and cluttered; consisting of a tiny hallway littered with clothes that lead out to a conglomerate living room and kitchen. His bedroom was a little far off to the right of the living room kitchen. Almost the entire place was covered in egg cartons to dampen sounds and windows were promptly boarded up with giant pieces of plywood to prevent keep noisy neighbors out and his bride in. Hojou also designed his door to open from the outside in; locks on the inside and a deadbolt padlock on the outside that he only had a key to.

He lived alone; there were no nearby family that he could contact and his parents died in a car accident a year ago. Advantageous, since he raped Kagome and he didn't have to worry about family members questioning him and coming by to see if anything's amiss.

Closing and locking the door behind him, he gently placed Kagome's body on his bed and assessed the damage he'd done.

A large, red welt marred her porcelain cheek where he struck her.

Dark blue-green contusions outlined her wrists and thighs where he had brutally seized and penetrated her until he discharged his seed.

Fresh semen and blood that were starting to coagulate and dry; sporadically covering her bruised and torn woman hood.

Hojou scrutinized his woman and made a cocky smirk. She was still out cold; her breathing shallow and barely evident. She looked so helpless and defenseless and this made Hojou hard. Spreading her legs apart, he took her again that night before collapsing into an exhausted mountain of flesh; her name fresh on his lips before his volatile release and coddling her warm, unconscious frame into his. An abnormal form of love cycled within his heart as he gently pecked the top of Kagome's forehead before nuzzling her in a lover's embrace. A contorted smile sketched Hojou's visage before drifting off to sleep.

_I love you, Kagome-san. Forever and always. I will never let you slip from my grasp again._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hojou arrived on the grounds of Tokyo Prefecture High, one of the largest schools in the region. With well over a thousand students, ranging from 8th to 12th grade, the campus was so huge, that one could easily get lost. Entering the building, he intermingled with the hundreds of busied bodies dashing to their first classes and slipped into Calculus. Hojou made his way to the back seat on last row and clutched his hands together in front of him, deep in thought with the dark endeavors he had for his woman once he got home. Mr. Shun Furata, a tall, lanky man in his early 50s with thinning, peppered hair and large spectacles, sauntered into his class with his unusual gait, sat his books down, and sighed deeply.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" He began, his sonorous baritone voice unfitting for his looks and stature. His foot tapped in impatience as he waited for his rowdy class to calm down before he could begin today's announcement and lesson. "Thank you. As you may know, Miss. Kagome-san will not be joining us today. She has been missing since yesterday and her family is wondering of her whereabouts." Hojou silently gasped and gulped, yet he did not break his façade for everyone to see. He continued to listen to what the search of Kagome has turned into.

"Her mother cannot file a missing person's report considering her age and are waiting for a 48 hour time lapse before the authorities could began a search for her. Her friends are also wondering where she could be and has notified us teachers that she is missing. If anyone knows where she could be or who she was last seen with, please go to the police station. I hope Miss. Kagome-san turns up safe." Mr. Furata completed, turning his back to the class and going on with today math lesson.

Hojou breathed a sigh of relief; her family didn't file a report right now and the police are hesitant to be involved yet, but of course her friends and family knows she's missing. He hoped that he left no trace behind at the attack site and clutching one of the teddy bears off her keychain that he pocketed before he left, Hojou leered evilly.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o**

Classes were the regular monotony and three o' clock rolled around quickly. Hojou didn't really speak to anybody besides Kagome's friends, who questioned him about her whereabouts in the hallway after school. He shrugged indifferently and pushed past them, claiming that he had to go do some important things and hopes that she turns up safe and sound. Exiting the school and campus, Hojou almost skipped home, his psyche constantly filling with dark, debauched thoughts. He couldn't wait to get hold of onto Kagome and fuck her until she bended and cowered to his every whim. Taking the shortcut through the alleyway home, Hojou whistled a jaunty tune and impishly kicked a soda can to side.

"Oi and where do you think you're going, asswipe?" a gruff, arrogant voice directed towards Hojou chided. Hojou stopped cold in his tracks and knew that voice before even turning around. It belonged to Daisuke Kawasaki, the school's self-proclaimed "badass". He was a street hooligan; there were no ifs, ands, nor buts about that. He had been arrested and suspended from school for a while because he allegedly beat a teacher for writing him up for disruptive behavior in class. Daisuke also had a knack for the ladies; often making them date him, willingly or not. Hojou knew that Daisuke had asked out Kagome before in the past, but she adamantly refused him and supposedly gotten a restraining order against him for stalking.

Hojou gulped and gradually turned around, facing the slightly muscular, 5'10 teen. His blonde highlighted black hair cascaded in waves over his shoulders and his jade eyes narrowed in suspicion at Hojou. Snapping his fingers, four more teenaged boys emerged from the sides and corners on the alleyway and encircled Hojou. Daisuke chortled forebodingly and shoved his hands in his ripped jean pockets; all the while he and his cronies surrounded their victim.

"Oh, Hojou Itou, I've heard something about you." he tsk'ed, all the while sneering in acknowledgement. "Word around is that people saw you with Kagome-san yesterday. Any reason why you were with her and then, she just happened to vanish under your watch?" Hojou inwardly shuddered as he backed into a wall and adamantly shook his head.

"I…I-i- don't know what y-y-you're talking about," he claimed, eyes widening in dread and backing into a wall behind him. "I didn't see K-kag-kagome-san all day yesterday." Daisuke sniggered. "Ah, ah, ah. That's not what my reliable sources told me. They said they saw you talking to her after school and then leaving with her. Where is my girl, asswipe?"

A large part of Hojou wanted to steadfastly speak up and declare that Kagome was not Daisuke's woman, but he hastily squashed that thought and stuck to his claims of innocence.

"W-w-well, your s-s-sources are lying." Hojou's voice quavered. "I didn't see Kagome-san nor leave w-w-with her." Daisuke and his gang chucked deeply, advancing slowly onto their prey, knuckles crackling and teeth gritting.

"You doubt me and my sources, eh, asswipe?" Daisuke inquired, venom dripping with every word. "Well, let me and my boys show you what happens to people who doubt me." Hojou gathered the gumption to scream, but was silenced with a swift, hard jab to the face. Darkness soon encompassed the boy, lulling him into oblivion while the quick kicks and punches continued to assault his body.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Violet eyes fluttering open and vision gradually regaining, Hojou woke up some indeterminable time later, clutching his injured ribs and pounding head. He felt blood seep out of his nose and knew it was broken. Moonlight soon encompassed the alleyway and a bitter chill nipped the contiguous air. Hojou gasped and wheezed out in pain, wiping his bloodied nose and using a nearby crate to support him while getting up. Daisuke and his gang were nowhere to be found, but he didn't want to stick around to find out where they went. All he wanted to do now was to get home and be with Kagome. Lungs sharply filling with icy air, Hojou agonizingly staggered home.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o**

Once he entered the apartment complex and arrived at his front door, he could faintly hear scuffling inside the apartment. Then he heard a scared, mousy squeak in fear and started talking. Hojou shook his disoriented head and shakingly put the key up to the padlock on the door.

_I must be hearing things. _He thought, his mind swimming in circles. _Kagome-san shouldn't be talking to herself or anybody else._ Hojou unlocked and opened the door and what he saw made him growl and roar in pure rage.

His Kagome, his woman…was on the phone, talking to someone!

Kagome's eyes widened in terror when she saw her nightmare appear in the doorway. Tears welled in her orbs and started to fall as her shivering form visibly shook. Slamming the door hurriedly behind him, Hojou summoned enough strength to rip the phone out of her hands, throw it down, and shake her screaming, protesting body.

"You fucking bitch! Never do that again!" He shook her with all his might. "Were those the cops? Oh, Kami, you've ruined everything! Now, I have to teach you a lesson, my disobedient whore." A disturbing thought ran through Hojou's mind as he hauled Kagome back into his bedroom. Slinging her the floor, he quickly assembled some restraints in his closet and forced her desperate, crying form onto a chair; rapidly tying her to it. Once he was content with the binds, he hurried back to the phone and heard a woman shriek stridently into the phone, cursing obscenities and threats about her daughter. He knew immediately that it was Ms. Higurashi, not the cops.

"Don't worry, your daughter is safe in my hands," Hojou guaranteed with sarcasm. "I'll take good care of her while she's choking on my cock and writhing in pleasure while I bang her tight little pussy all night long." Hojou heard the woman threaten him again before he annihilated his telephone and rushed back to his room to give his bride a lesson. Closing and locking the door behind him, Hojou sneered.

"Kagome-san, why would you call for help?" He inquired; sarcasm and wrath heavy in his voice. "You know your Hojou-kun doesn't like tattle tales." He heard her whimper and plead out in distress, her chocolate orbs swollen and puffy with tears. Hojou shook his head.

"Now, you know I can't do that." he reprimanded; going up the closet where his restraints previously were. Pushing aside some clothes and various sexual toys, Hojou almost beamed when he reached for the 8 inch vibrator with a strap and buckle attached to it. He saw Kagome's façade change from sobbing defeat to absolute panic when she saw the offending object. She shook her head violently, begging and pleading with him to let her go and be with her family. Hojou had the perfect punishment in mind for her, however, and his intentions were not were not the same as her priorities. Inching the vibrating dildo towards her dissenting mouth, Hojou disregarded her pleas and sympathies.

"I know you won't, Kagome-san. Because this will be a punishment you'll never forget."

**A/N: Don't forget to read and review! Constructive criticism is always nice, but please no flamers, thank you!**

**Sincerely,**

**J.K.H.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Kagome's house Friday night…_

**Warnings: **None

Chihori trembled and quivered in anguish. Although her daughter was alive, she was kidnapped by an unknown assailant and from the sound of the struggles and her daughter frightened voice, that person was capable of hurting her. Tears ran down her face after she heard the assailant reply on the phone and taunted Chihori with raping Kagome before abruptly hanging up. She cried out vociferously in fury and agony, slamming the phone down and sinking to the floor, hands firmly grasping her hair. Kagome's little brother, Souta, and her jii-chan heard the commotion and dashed to Chihori, who was rocking back and forth, sobbing her eyes and heart out. Souta gasped in anxiety and kneeled down to his mother to comfort her.

"Okaa-san, what's wrong?" He queried with concern, embracing her shuddering body. "Who was that on the phone? Is Kagome alright? Did someone find her?" Chihori sniffled and bemoaned before shaking her head.

"Iie, Souta-chan," she whispered, hurt evident in her voice. "Your sister…your sister has been kidnapped and taken hostage…and is possibly being assaulted." The last line was hard for Chihori to utter as she swallowed the bitter truth of her daughter's fate. Souta and jii-chan's eyes' fluttered in disbelief, gasping in astonishment and ire.

"Well, we have to go the police, Chihori!" Jii-chan growled, ready to confront the authorities and help find the bastard who abducted and raped his granddaughter. "The more we sit around and do nothing, the more Kagome's life is in jeopardy!" Souta nodded in indomitable agreement with his grandfather and Chihori looked up with reddened, puffy eyes. Nodding with resilient fortitude, Chihori with the help of Souta, elevated her fatigued racked body, gathered up her items, and hastily sprinted out the door along with jii-chan and Souta. Before going to the car, however, Chihori raced to the shrine her daughter used to transcend time and forcefully opened the door. Swiftly descending down to the Bone Eater's Well, Chihori leaned over the side, seeing nothing but obscurity and a seemingly bottomless well. Slow tears of torment dripping into the well, Chihori shut her eyes in angst and recited a silent prayer.

_Inuyasha, wherever you are…please help me find my Kagome. We need her…you need her. Please help me…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_In the feudal era…_

A disgruntled, chagrinned inu hanyou sat impatiently on a large oak tree looming over the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome was supposed to come through a day and a half ago and help locate those shards she detected before leaving for those "exams". An irritated snort escaped from the Inuyasha's nose and narrowing his golden eyes, he crossed his muscular arms into his Fire Rat haori.

_Damned wench was s'pposed to come yesterday. _Inuyasha's mind irately thought. _Baka girl, I knew I couldn't trust her to be back on time! It's night already and she's probably out enjoying herself and forgot again._

A slight rustle of leaves caught Inuyasha out of his infuriated thoughts and using his superior sense of smell, instantaneously knew the intruders. Sango, the experienced taijiya whom Kagome relied on as a sister, emerged from the nearby bushes along with the perverted houshi. Slinging the heavy boomerang made of demon bone over her shoulder, Sango glanced upwards and placed an annoyed hand on her hip.

"Inuyasha, you really need to come down from there," she stated, sighing in exasperated aggravation. "Kagome-san will come through any minute now. You've been there since yesterday and most of today. She probably has better things to do. She is a 'modern' girl, you know." Miroku, the hentai houshi, nodded in corresponding agreement. "Hai, Inuyasha-sama, Kagome will come through soon. I'm pretty sure she had to do something before she comes through today. Don't worry; we're pretty sure she's safe."

Inuyasha ignored them; his triangular puppy ears tweaking in frustration. Two sighs, conceding in defeat, snorted before turning to leave.

"Inuyasha-sama, you worry too much," Miroku initiated, his voice getting diminutive as he and the demon slayer left the inu hanyou alone to sulk. "Kagome-san is probably ok. Just give her time to get here. You only want to use her to find those two shards she sensed before she left for home anyways. We know your true intentions."

Those last words stung Inuyasha in his heart and his ears flattened to his head. He wanted to bellow at the offensive comment, but he knew the monk was right. Although he hate to admit it and he had promised his first love, Kikyou, to go to Hell with her, he couldn't help that his feelings for Kagome were consequently getting stronger day by day for her. He admired Kagome in every single aspect: to her beautiful, angelic looks; her saccharine, compassionate personality; and her fiery sprit she contained whenever she was livid. She was better than Kikyou, simply because she didn't conceal her emotions like the cold, stoic reanimated deceased woman and she actually cared about others, whether they were friends or foe. Just as Inuyasha was contemplating on leaving for Lady Kaede's village for some well-deserved supper and sleep, a distant noise caught him off guard.

His heart ached and pounded against his hard chest.

His palms and face palpitated and sweated and his breathing became rugged and wheezy.

His ears twitched as he strained to hear that…sound.

It sounded like a…woman…weeping on the other side of the well. Her voice was filled with wretchedness and misery as she pleaded for someone to help her. He couldn't exactly hear her words, but he did hear one word that made his blood run cold and his golden orbs widen.

_Kagome…_

Panting in astonishment, Inuyasha made a mad dash to the well and leaned over; ears turned inward to hear the lamentation better. He clearly heard the woman pleading and begging for him to find Kagome; that she was in trouble and needed help. And just as it began, the voice slowly vanished. Inuyasha huffed in bewilderment.

Kagome, _his _Kagome was in trouble?

Who was the woman he heard on the other side of the well?

What the hell happened to Kagome?

Making up his mind, Inuyasha bounded in the well, light enclosing him as he transcended time. He wanted to know answers, damn it, and why Kagome was in apparent trouble. An irritating thought left him as the light became brighter and began closing in on him.

_What the hell happened? What the hell happened to my Kagome?_

**Translations:**

**Jii-chan: **grandfather (usually a playful endearment from children to their grandparents)

**Hentai: **pervert

**Houshi: **Monk

**Taijiya: **demon slayer

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry for the story being slow at first, but action will come soon.…Don't forget to rate and review! ^_^**

**Sincerely,  
J.K.H.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Warnings:** Cursing, use of a sexual toy

_That night at Hojou's…_

A faint, buzzing noise could be heard in the room of the unhinged schoolboy and a small, woman-child thrashed weakly as a cascade of saliva slithered down her chin. Hojou had latched the vibrating dildo to the back of Kagome's head and the tip of it almost hit the posterior of her throat, effectively gagging her. Whimpers of disapproval escaped from Kagome as weakened squeaks when Hojou roughly started to knead her bruising breasts and slather over her petite nipples.

"Ya know, I really hate to punish you like this, Kagome-san," Hojou breathed in between pecks and licks on her discolored collarbone and nipples, his dark persona once again changing into the benevolent, compassionate lie Kagome recognized for three years. "But you really pissed me off this time. We can't have anyone interrupting our honeymoon after we consummated our marriage in the woods, now can we? What kind of husband would I be?" Kagome quivered at the disturbed, perverted ramblings of this psychopath.

He honestly believed that she was his spouse and that her petrifying ordeal was merely a consensual consummation.

Jerking her head to the side to get away from his invading lips, Kagome gulped in some much needed air into her lungs when Hojou removed the vibrator from her mouth. She heard him nonchalantly snicker and swept in front of her, gleaming with obvious pride.

"So, how did you enjoy your fellacio training?" Hojou grinned with hunger in his eyes. Kagome wheezed, trying to catch her breath and growled. "You sicko!" she howled with vehemence and abhorrence mixed within her voice. "How could rape me, kidnap me, and then claim that I'm married to you? You're sick, you're sick, YOU'RE SICK! You need to be locked away in an insane asylum far away where you can rot there for the rest of your life, you freaking pervert!"

Hojou griped with offense at her cruel words.

His Kagome-san didn't love him?

His twisted, warped psyche thought that when he went through with the consummation, his bride would love him.

Sorrow spiked in his voice, Hojou whined.

"Hey, Kagome-san, tell me that you love me. Tell me that you want to be with me. Tell me that I'm yours forevermore."

Kagome's eyes amplified with incredulity.

What the _hell _is wrong with this kid?

He just violently took her virginity, kidnapped her, and NOW he thinks he deserves affection and empathy from his victim?

Kagome hacked enough phlegm in her esophagus and pugnaciously spat it in his face, smirking when the mucus slid leisurely down his reddened cheek.

"That's what I think of your 'love'," she snarled with revulsion. "I fucking hate you! I will NEVER love you! I love Inuyasha! Go burn in hell!" Hojou sat there, allowing the insulting fluid slide down his bandaged face.

So, she loved this "Inuyasha" character still?

The bitch will most definitely pay for the insult.

Roaring with renewed wrath, Hojou backhanded his woman and wrenched her thick, raven hair back, emitting a surprised yelp from her throat. He observed her and Kagome knew that he was promising foreboding pain and suffering. Hojou positioned his lips near her ear and whispered in a low, deadly tone.

"Wrong answer, Kagome-san," he exhaled seductively, craving lust unmistakable in each word. "I do not think your punishment was sufficient enough. I think we need to try another to suppress you and make you more submissive. Don't you think so, love?"

Kagome whimpered stridently and trembled with utmost horror when Hojou descended on her, tightly clutching her upper arms in a crushing hold. Tears poured down her face as she fiercely shook her head in objection.

"Iie, yamete! TASUKETE KUDASAI, INUYASSSSHHHAA!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, anticipating her last ditch effort that Inuyasha would hear her and come to her rescue.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Higurashi shrine…_

Inuyasha soared out the well with ease, thanks to his powerful, well-developed legs. Landing on the shrine's steps soundlessly, he hastened out and listened for the unidentified woman's pleas for help. No luck, but he smelled the unmistakable scent of saline tears wafting in the night air and bounded to Kagome's dark room window, opening the unlocked frame and slipped inside. In typical dog fashion, Inuyasha dragged his nose upon the floor; silver hair pooling around him and sniffed Kagome's territory to find her whereabouts.

_Kagome hasn't been here in a while, _he mused deeply. _Her scent is slowly fading away. Where could she be?_

Getting up, Inuyasha strode to the door and, pressing his ear to the door, he could hear three voices downstairs, all recognized as Kagome's mother, young brother, and grandfather. He overheard the front door close and items being shuffled around as Kagome's mother spoke in a depressed tone, a tone he now acknowledged as the woman pleading at the well.

"Well, the police won't begin their investigation yet, despite the fact that Kagome-chan was kidnapped against her will. They required proof she was kidnapped. The police still declare her a runaway and are waiting for the 48 hours to pass by. It's been a day and a half. They can look for my daughter, runaway or not!" she sobbed in defeat. Inuyasha's ears piqued in interest and snarled when he learned of Kagome's ultimate fate.

_My Kagome…kidnapped? _He snarled ominously, his beast threatening to emerge. _No one takes my Kagome, my mate against her will! When I find the bastard who took her, I'll rip and tear him asunder! _Forcing his beast back into him, Inuyasha crept out of the room, to the top of the stairs, receiving a clearer comprehensive eavesdrop of the conversation.

"Goddamn police!" Kagome's grandfather thundered, infuriated whilst slamming his fist on the table. "My granddaughter's out there, being taken against her will and they won't look for her because she's 18 AND they declare her as a runaway? I call ultimate bullshit on that!" Souta nodded in agreement and also cursed the so called "servicemen" in resentment. Chihori bawled piercingly in rout as she sank down and pleaded stridently for the hanyou in the well to come save her daughter. Inuyasha vaulted downstairs and three gasps were heard with the inu hanyou's appearance.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Chihori screeched, exultant that the gods answered her prayer and her daughter's savior's arrived. "You're here! Thank the Kamis!" Inuyasha snorted and quickly asked the whereabouts of Kagome, dismissing Chihori's gratitude.

"I heard you crying at the well! Where's Kagome? What do you mean she's been kidnapped? How dare someone harm MY Kagome?" he hollered with unfathomable rage. Chihori swiped up her tears and embraced Inuyasha tightly. "Oh, Inuyasha-sama, she called me tonight after being missing yesterday and half of this day." she explained, tears running down her warm, reddened cheeks. "She said she's being held against her will!"

Inuyasha rumbled low in his chest. "By whom?" he questioned. Chihori shook her head. "I don't know. She was trying to tell me, but the next thing I knew was that she screaming at someone to stop; I heard a struggle and then silence." she sniveled into her hands. "I screamed and threatened the bastard to let my daughter go, but then he… he told me he was going to rape her!"

Inuyasha's voice boomed in the home so luridly that anyone could hear his scream of anguish into the night miles away.

"That fucking bastard! How dare HE RAPES MY KAGOME!?" Tears of rage and pain streamed down his face. "I swear if I find him, I'll make sure I'll castrate the hapless asshole!" Chihori smiled through her tears as Inuyasha assured her with confidence that he'll find her daughter and bring the bastard to justice: whether it's Inuyasha's way or through the court system here.

"Don't worry, Higurashi-san, I'll find Kagome and execute her tormentor." he guaranteed her as he leapt towards the front door. Chihori nodded as Inuyasha opened the door. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha-sama! And take this," she expressed with gratitude and consideration while handing him a modern ball cap to disguise his dog ears. "You'll need it to blend in. Find any clues and my daughter, please, and bring her home. I trust that you will find her!" Inuyasha hmph'ed as he bound into the night, vengeance heavy in his mind.

_I'm coming Kagome, don't you worry. I'll make sure I'll make the bastard pay for harming you._

**Translations: **

**Yamete: **Stop!

**A/N: Finally, the story is picking up! Gah, that was a long wait lol. Sorry about that! Don't forget to read and review!**

**Sincerely,**

**J.K.H.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: This chapter is extremely appalling. It will display rape, torture, enema usage, forced anal and water sporting. I do NOT condone the action of rape or torture. If you are easily offended, please skip over this particular chapter. I have given you a fair warning.**

**Warnings: **rape, torture, enema usage, water sport (basically unwanted urination on a person), anal

(This particular chapter is from the hentai animation "Seifuku Shojo". I do not own it.)

_Hojou's bathroom apartment…_

Kagome fought ferociously against the binds that held her stationary. After being forced into the bathroom for spitting in Hojou's face, she was bound to this contraption that Hojou had prepared: a large, metallic swing with a multitude of ropes hanging from it.

Her arms tied behind her back till the point of bruising and her ankles were also bound.

Her petite frame bent at an odd 90 degree angle; her perfect, flawless bottom and ripped womanhood in full glory of Hojou's glare.

Kagome expectorated and spewed unadulterated loathing at her assailant, something she had never done before. She was determined to escape and not let Hojou break her, no matter what kind of hell he put her through. Hojou smirked at his creation and rubbed his chin in triumph.

"I have to say, my love, I absolutely love you in that position." he declared seductively and Kagome furrowed her brow. "You looked really…ravishing."

Kagome keh'ed and objected. "No matter what you do to me, you fucker, you will NEVER OWN ME! I will NEVER be yours, not in this lifetime or the next!"

Hojou tsk'ed and shook his head. "Once again, my Kagome-san, wrong answer." He left and came back seconds later with another weird contraption and some milk and kneeled behind Kagome's backside. Kagome glanced at it with limited movement and gasped. The apparatus appeared to be some kind of mechanized pump, with a long, transparent tube; a large saucer placed at the bottom of it; and a cylindrical, phallus like object attached at the end. Kagome started to whimper in discomfort as she felt Hojou probing her rectum with the strange device.

"Nani?" she gasped in surprise. "Nani, Hojou, what are you doing back there?! That hurts, itai!" Hojou grumbled and forced the object deeper in her untried, virgin cavern. He didn't lubricate it, so stretched skin started to break and bleed when he pushed it in further. Satisfied that the item was to the hilt in her anus, Hojou strolled to the front of Kagome and stooped in front her, forcing her tear stained face to look at him. His mauve eyes promised pain and punishment and he appeared with a small, manual pump in his hand.

"You see this, Kagome-san?" he playfully waved the pump in his hand, chuckling at her discomfort. "This device right here will teach wayward brides their correct place." He began to squeeze it and Kagome felt something in her anus painfully expand. She couldn't help but to cry and scream out, begging Hojou to stop for the pain was excruciating. Thrashing madly, Kagome saw Hojou through tear glossed eyes move back to her backside and turn on the on the mechanized gadget. A smooth, sucking-like whirring was heard and Kagome could distinctively hear the milk cartons being opened and the liquid splashing somewhere. Suddenly, something cold and aqueous rushed in, filling her colon and stomach cavity quickly. She forgot how to breathe; the pain was unbearable as her stomach slowly expanded. Three cartons later, Kagome's stomach felt like it was going to tear apart; the pain was unbelievably sharp and throbbing. She cried out in utter misery and felt herself gradually slipping into unconsciousness.

Warm liquid streaked her face in a continuous stream and abruptly knocked her back into reality. She sputtered and spat as the bad smelling, yellow, saline fluid ran down her hair, face, cheeks and subsequently into her mouth.

_Hojou is…peeing on me! _She thought in alarm, closing her eyes and mouth tighter so that the foul liquid wouldn't enter them. _That disgusting asshole!_

Hojou chortled darkly as he was marking his territory.

The bitch will know her place, even if it meant pissing on her.

Hojou finished coating her, zipped up his pants, and ogled his drenched bride with lust. He wiped her face and the top part of her hair so she could look at him and he could gauge her emotions. Her chocolate orbs still had a fighting spark and detestation within them, but it was slowly dimming and Hojou knew he had to keep pushing to completely break her.

"I've marked you as mine, Kagome-san," he beamed, looking down at her and her engorged belly. "Aren't you happy that you're my property? Now, say I love you." Kagome's brow furrowed intensely and she violently shook her side.

"No, I will never say it! I don't love you! I LOVE INUYASHA! I can't love someone who knowingly rapes and hurts me!" she avowed, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Hojou frowned and walked behind her. "Oh, that's too bad," he chuckled, picking up a fourth carton of milk and slowly poured it in the pumping device. "This 'Inuyasha' fellow can never show you love the way I do. Maybe you need a little bit more convincing." Kagome felt that familiar coldness urgently rush into her, slowly filling her already swollen abdomen more.

Grunting and whimpering in pain, Kagome looked up and saw Hojou's leering face.

Something within her suddenly started to disintegrate within the very depths of soul, bending her to its will.

The pain was too much to endure and her cracked, itchy throat groaned in achiness.

Gasping out in pained moans, Kagome mumbled, "I-I l-l-l-love you…H-h-h-houjo-kun…" in a silent whisper. Hojou perked up. "Nani? What did you say, love?" he questioned, grinning with arrogant egotism. Kagome licked her tired, dry lips and repeated those detestable words again.

"I…love…you…Hojou-kun…Please stop…It hurts…"

Hojou's smile lit up the entire bathroom as he stood in front of his bride again, scooping her lips up in a bruising kiss.

"I love you too, my wife. I think you deserved to be out of these binds so the real lesson can begin." he asserted and started to disassemble the bars and ankle bindings that restrained her. Letting her broken body slump to the ground, he unhooked the cylindrical object from the main apparatus, but still left it inside her anus. Hojou rolled her onto her back and, spreading her legs apart, thrust recklessly and deep into her ruined vagina. Kagome squeaked out a surprised yelp as Hojou began to move back and forth in her dry, unprepared walls. Her distended belly jostled with each thrust and this seemed to fuel Hojou more with animalistic desire. She started out into emptiness, discouraged to fight him off.

"Hey, Kagome-san," Hojou grunted, gazing into her almost empty orbs. "Let's have a baby. You already look like you're pregnant, so I'm going to impregnate you with my child." Kagome's eyes expanded, the spark returning to them as she cried in horror.

"Iie, Hojou-kun!" she screamed out. "Please don't cum into me again! I really don't want to become pregnant! Dame, onegai!"

Hojou scoffed. "It's ok, love," he moaned out, brimming with conceit. "Your baby and I will be adorable. I promise to be a great father, Kagome-san."

His pace increased and became hitched and Kagome yelled when she felt that familiar warm fluid rush into her womb. She prayed to the gods that she wasn't pregnant, although it is a certainty now since he came into her before when he first raped her. Hojou lifted his heavy weight off of Kagome; returning his now flaccid length into his pants. Kagome hiccupped in fear and trembled as her soul and will begin to break.

Hojou witnessed this.

He jeered when his bride was slowly succumbing into submissiveness. He glimpsed down and noted the significant amount of ejaculation seeping from his bride's orifice.

He tsk'ed in apprehension.

"Iie, we can't have my cum leaking out of you like that. You won't be ensured a pregnancy." he declared, sounding concerned. Reaching into his pocket, he suddenly felt a small entity and thought of the perfect solution.

"Ah, I got it!" Hojou exclaimed, pulling out one of the teddy bear he swiped from her broken keychain after he assaulted her. He pushed the head of the bear into her vagina and, whilst lifting her up, carried her to the full bathroom mirror. He elevated one of her legs up and the sight earned a well-deserved gasp of shock from Kagome as tears of trepidation and disbelief trundled down her cheeks.

"Look, Kagome-san," Hojou whispered a haughty pant in her ear behind her saturated form. "It looks like our child's being born. Aren't we just proud parents?"

Something snapped within Kagome as she yelled in pure agony and despair, a vast inkling of hope and will escaping from her.

Her soul had…broken within her.

She felt herself sinking further into despair and hopelessness as this unstable boy tormented her.

She couldn't imagine having a child by this monster and the image undoubtedly drove her to the edge.

Hojou instantly knew from that scream that she was truly broken, despite her earlier protests of determination of not succumbing to his force and punishment.

Sneering, Hojou placed Kagome's leg on the ground and turned her to face him. Her dull, coffee eyes had shown a destitute void of emptiness as he captured her lips into another forceful kiss. At this point, he knew she wasn't going to fight back anymore; the power and will to do so abscond from her and Hojou swear he could feel that enfeebled essence seeping through her pores.

"Ok, Kagome-san, I'm going to release these bindings from your wrists and then I'm going allow some room in your ass." he elucidated, pulling at them from behind her. "Don't try anything or I will be forced to reprimand you again." Kagome didn't respond, just merely gazed up at the ceiling as Hojou untied the ropes, held her over the toilet and wiggled the cylinder out of her. A stinging sensation escaped from Kagome's body as the now warm liquid squirted out her torn, damaged anus, but she was pleased and relieved that her stomach didn't hurt anymore.

Unexpectedly, Hojou threw her to the ground, effectively knocking the air out of her battered figure. He ogled her trying to lift herself from the ground and voraciously licked his lips at her leaking asshole.

_There's one more area I want to explore before I wrap up her punishment. _ He pondered darkly. _Kagome-san's asshole is making me hard again. I should help myself to this well-deserved treat._

He stroked himself, sensing himself becoming rock solid again from the spectacle.

Kagome tried in vain to support of pained frame off the ground when, abruptly, she felt a crushing hold on her hips and something hard prodding her rectum. Kagome didn't even have time to protest the unexpected invasion before Hojou forcefully entered her in one, swift stroke.

The pain was twice as much as the enema she had to endure and she found herself crying stridently in agony as Hojou began pumping within her.

"Hojou-kun, onegai, onegai, yamete!" she screamed, sobbing pitifully as Hojou callously sodomized her. "It hurts so badly! Please, I'm begging you, take it out! I'm going to die!" Hojou panted and groaned in pleasure above her, relishing the feeling her virgin ass felt constricted around his dick. The more discomfort and pain she was in, the tighter the walls encompassed his member. The milk inside her made it easier for him to slide within, but that didn't mean that Kagome felt pleasure from the newfound lubricant.

Hojou sniggered and breathed out an exasperated reply.

"Call me your Goshuujin-sama and I'll let you go, my love."

Kagome didn't hesitate calling him her master; she couldn't take this torment much longer for she felt blood was oozing from her.

"Take it out, Goshuujin-sama!" she pleaded, her nails biting in her palms as his thrusts became harder and deeper. "Pleaseeeeee take it out! Itai!"

Patronizing, Hojou moaned in perverse pleasure and recanted his previous statement, instead driving deeper and faster into her tight walls until he felt his seed starting to drip into her.

"Ikku, ikku!" Hojou yelled out into the night breathlessly as he shot forth his vile cum and collapsed onto Kagome.

Kagome sobbed loudly into the floor, crawling in the fetal position and grasping the fact that even her backside wasn't safe from this monster. He violated every orifice on her body and her broken, pliant build couldn't take it anymore. She heard him withdraw his flaccid length with a sickening suction cup like sound and stand up, zipping and buckling his pants.

She didn't have the will and power to fight him anymore. Her soul wouldn't allow it.

She was his and she knew it. No one, not even Inuyasha, came to her rescue as Hojou inhumanly raped her over and over again with no remorse.

Kagome Higurashi was gradually losing the will to live out this cruel existence.

She knew the only way to escape this hellish torture was death.

**Translations: **

**Nani? : **What?

**Goshuujin-sama: **Master

**A/N: So that's the end of that chapter. Took me a while to draw out the motivation to actually formulate it. I had a difficult time writing it because even I as the creator was appalled by its brutality. Anyways, please don't forget to rate and review! I would love you hear your responses. Constructive criticism is allowed, BUT NO FLAMERS, PLEASE! Thank you ^_^**

**Sincerely,**

**J.K.H.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Saturday morning in Tokyo..._

**Warnings: **Inuyasha's potty mouth

Inuyasha soared over the treetops and tall buildings, frantically searching for Kagome's last known location. He investigated all night and the majority of the morning, and, with the afternoon sun leisurely creeping down the modern structures; he knew he had to make haste. The various modern smells made it nearly impossible to accurately capture her already fading scent. He had explored certain parts of Tokyo where Kagome's diminishing scent seemed to be lingering around to no avail.

Gritting his fangs irritably, Inuyasha bounded over to the next place he had yet to examine; Kagome's "place of learning" or whatever she entitled it and hid in the surrounding trees. There were no students or anyone else present on the grounds, with the exception of the lone custodian sweeping the front steps, so he dropped to the earth and hiked his nose into the air. Kagome's wafting scent was literally everywhere here.

_Keh, _Inuyasha thought, trying to find a much stronger scent. _How t'hell am I s'pposed to find her in this? Her scent is __**everywhere**__ here. My nose is getting confused! _

Sneaking around the land more, Inuyasha found himself at the back of the odd structure, where her waning aroma appeared to be a little stronger. Looking over at the running area, Inuyasha saw three females, giggling and chatting boisterously, all of whom were wearing clothes like Kagome. He elevated his nose into the air again and noticed that these girls smelled a whole lot like her too.

Growling, Inuyasha emerged from behind the bushes and barked.

"Oi, wenches!" he shouted, the girls turning around as he sauntered to them. "Where's Kagome? You guys mus'have seen her! I can smell her on you!" The girls cocked their heads to the side in a confused gesture and Inuyasha heard one of the girls' whisper, "Who's the weirdo looking for Kagome? His clothes are way out of fashion!"

Inuyasha disregarded the irritating comment and confronted them.

"Where the hell is she? Where the hell is Kagome?" he roared, almost inches away from their confused and somewhat startled faces. A girl with short brown, straightened hair stepped up, turning her head sideways, eyebrow hiked, and hands placed on her hips.

"Uh, we don't know you are, mister," she said with an attitude. "But why are you looking for our best friend? Does she even know you? We are searching for her also." Inuyasha huffed in infuriation. "I'm Inuyasha!" he yelled at her. "And I'M searching for her, wench! Now, tell where she is before I get pissed!"

The girls' eyes flickered with incredulity.

_So THIS is the "Mr. Two Timer" Kagome's currently seeing?_

_He looks so weird in his red, outdated haori, but devilishly handsome with his long, silvery hair and piercing, molten-gold eyes._

_Wonder why he was dressed the way he is?_

The females, assembling in thought, irritated Inuyasha and he snarled again.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE, WENCHES?!" he screamed, pissed off. "KAGOME WAS KIDNAPPED AND TIME IS RUNNING OUT!"

The girls gasped audibly and simultaneously in perplexity.

"Kagome-chan was kidnapped?" the short haired girl piped up again, obviously startled at the fate of her friend. "How could this be? That isn't possible! How could this have happened to her? Kagome never harmed anyone nor had any enemies!"

Inuyasha scoffed, bothered with the stalling. "Well, someone is behind this!" he roared. "Someone that has a vendetta against her. Can you think of anyone could would have wanted to harm Kagome?"

The girls came together in thought. "Well, there's Daisuke Kawasaki," the brunette, wavy shoulder-length haired girl answered. "She'd confided in us that he was stalking and harassing her and had to put a restraining order on him as a result. I don't think even her family knows of the stalking in fear of retribution from Daisuke." Inuyasha grunted in approval. "And what does this 'Daisuke' character look like?"

The same girl piped up. "He's tall, about your height; muscular with deep green eyes and blonde highlighted black hair. You can usually find him on the streets or alleyways on the worst part of town. I heard he has ties to the Yakuza, so I wouldn't go alone to confront him if I were you."

Inuyasha keh'ed.

"I ain't afraid of no 'yakuza', woman," he scoffed with reassurance. "I'll handle him and his little tribe of humans, no problem…Anyone else?"

The girls' hmmm'ed in unison and the last girl: a girl with auburn, straight length hair chimed in.

"Hojou Itou." she pronounced. "Hojou was Kagome's friend since 9th grade. He was enamored with her and wanted to date her, but she always refused him because she seeing someone else; that someone else we assume is you.

Hojou was in love with her, but as far as being obsessed, we think he was bordering on that boundary. He would constantly call her, give her gifts, try to take her out, even sang ballads to her. Kagome didn't want to accept these gifts and showering attention, but he always seemed to force her to. I think she was afraid of him, but she never really talked about it to us, merely saying that Hojou is a nice kid, but someone she could never fall in love with."

Inuyasha grunted. He distinctly recalled Kagome mentioning this "Hobo" kid and how much he was in love with her. Inuyasha would get jealous, but she reassured him that she didn't love him at all and they were merely friends.

"Have any of you seen him in a while?" Inuyasha requested. The girls shook their heads. "No, we haven't seen him this morning or all day in school, matter of fact, and yesterday, he was acting bizarre when we asked him did he see Kagome-chan. He was highly indifferent to the situation of her disappearance and didn't even offer to help find her. That was something that caught us off guard."

Inuyasha's brow crumpled. He now had two suspects possibly linked to Kagome's disappearance and he'd be damned if he didn't find and beat the life out of them for hurting his Kagome.

Turning to head off for his continuing search of Kagome, Inuyasha promptly thanked the females (whilst apologizing for calling him wenches) and was lost into the nearby shrubbery.

If he ever caught these bastards, he's going to make them wish they were never born.

**A/N: Two days and a half and the search for Kagome continues. Will Inuyasha find her soon? Let's hope so. Please don't forget to read and review! **

**Sincerely,**

**J.K.H.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Saturday morning..._

**Warning: **forced fellacio and pleasure

The afternoon sun sunk behind the hills and was replaced by its sister moon as its cold moonlight illuminated Shogun Lane, dimly highlighting the worst neighborhood in Tokyo. The streets instantaneously came active with people from different walks of life: poor families and students rushing off to bed and drug addicts and the homeless rushing out from their hiding places to begin their drug induced and debauched night activities. In his apartment bedroom, Hojou Itou moaned and panted in ecstasy as he firmly grasped a tight knot of bobbing raven hair in his hand. He lay on the bed with the girl betwixt his naked legs. He shuddered with pleasure when the battered and bruised girl deliberately trailed her tongue from the base of his cock; undulating his ball sack with her hands, to the large, circumcised mushroom head. Hojou heard her whimper in distress and he evilly chuckled.

"You're doing a very good job, koibito," he exhaled in desire. "Now, take me in your hot, sweet mouth. Make me cum to my release." Kagome hesitated a little; not wanting to put the phallus that so brutally took her virginity in her mouth, but Hojou grunted in displeasure above her and tightened her hair.

"Do it now or I'll be forced to punish you." he stated firmly, rancor dripping from every word. Kagome gulped. After brutally raping and sodomizing her last night, Hojou cleaned her up and carried her bruised and bare body to the bed, where he took her anally again. Unable to cry out from an abused throat, she buried her head into the mattress and pinched her palms with her nails, squinting with pain until Hojou came into her. He didn't pull out; instead opting to stay buried within her the entire night until the next morning. Hojou decided to stay home; insisting on washing himself off before making Kagome perform her "womanly duties" such as cleaning, cooking a small udon meal, and satisfying his insatiable sexual appetite.

Kagome felt sick to her stomach as she sucked a little on the tip, smacking her lips in disgust with the salty taste of his pre-cum. She began to bob her head on the tip alone, wiggling her smooth tongue over it and gently probing the tiny slit. Hojou gasped out with carnality, pushing her head further onto his penis.

"Ooh, Kagome-san, this is so fucking good," he moaned. "Take me more and more. And don't bite. I can think of far worse things than enemas to put in your ass and pussy." Kagome looked up and caught his dangerous violet eyes gleaming with promising chastisement. She nodded slowly as she heeded his warning.

The tip reached the back of her throat and it triggered her gag reflex. Hojou was a little bigger than the vibrating dildo she was forced to suck off last night, maybe about a good half inch or so. Hojou felt her retching a little and the slight vibration sent him over the edge. He forced himself deeper in her throat, much to her displeasure.

Kagome tried to keep up the pace, so she wouldn't choke the death from running out of air. She tasted the brackish, thick fluid starting to dribble out of the tiny slit of his penis and down her throat. She wanted to throw it up, but he prevented her from doing so.

Suddenly, Hojou pulled out, and, flipping her over and forcing her injured legs apart, quickly thrust himself into her sore flower. Kagome groaned in pain; she was yet again, unprepared for this. Hojou madly pounded into her, making the bed seemingly lift itself from the ground. He watched Kagome's face contort in these different expressions and he decided to make her feel pleasure, whether she wanted to or not.

Slowing his pace, Hojou stroked with measured, deliberate strokes, still eyeing his wonderful bride. Her face seemed to level out, but her eyes were closed and her mouth tightly clamped together to prevent her from moaning out.

Noticing this, he bowed down and gently grasped one of her petite, rosemary colored nipples in his mouth. His rough tongue calculatingly licked and slathered them, and then he began to suckle.

Kagome tried to squash this carnal want. She remembered before when did he raped her, Hojou induced her first orgasm and she felt the undying shame afterword. She felt Hojou nibbling on her nipples, kneading her breasts, and gently pushing in her walls. Kagome knew she was getting wet: the sensation she was feeling was incredible and she shuddered, forcing herself not to feel this.

Hojou grunted in impatience and pushed a little faster in her now slick folds, forcing out a tiny mewl of need from her. He grinned. "Moan for me, koibito. Release yourself all over me. Cum, Kagome-san, cum." Kagome shook her head with renewed determinacy. "I-i-iie, I w-w-won't give you the satisfaction."

Hojou upped the ante on his ministrations, rubbing her clit while moving within her. Kagome moaned in forced pleasure and tears of utter humiliation began to fall down her cheeks. She knew deep down she didn't want this, but her body was clearly betraying her. Hojou picked up the pace and Kagome begin whimpering out with unadulterated desire, her mind fuzzing over and her legs unknowingly wrapping around his waist.

"Yes, Kagome, yes!" Hojou howled, almost feeling himself spill into her womb. "Beg me to fuck you! Call me your master!" Kagome mewled and whimpered with crave.

_No, what I am doing?! I can't enjoy while this maniac is raping me? What kind of person am I?!_

Hojou rammed himself as deep as he could; attacking Kagome's G-spot and sending electrified tingles throughout her body.

"Do it, my love! Scream out your master's name to the heavens above! Let everyone know that you're mine!"

Her lip trembled and her body shivered as she screamed out. "H-h-hai, Goshuujin-sama!" she yelled; toes curling, eyes rolling to the back of her head, and the overly sensitive bundle threatening to release itself from her core. "Onegai, Hojou-sama, I w-w-want you to do fuck me!"

Hojou smirked in arrogance as he leaned down to her ear.

"Your wish is my command, koibito." he whispered as he did one more hard, deep thrust and came inside, coating her womb. The bundles within Kagome shattered and clear, sticky fluid squirted from her and coated onto Hojou's tonsured, toned chest.

Hojou panted breathlessly and grinned at the panting, broken girl beneath him.

"Good job, my little whore," he snided egotistically. "You actually came after a good, hard fuck. Did you enjoy me taking you? You're disgusting; pleasuring yourself after being raped. You're revolting whore, koibito. But you're my whore." Hojou hurdled off the bed, laughing malevolently as he exited the bedroom to clean himself of Kagome's fluids.

Tears of degradation and disgust welled up inside the orbs of the damaged girl. Burying her head into her hands, Kagome poured her heart and soul out, rocking herself into the fetal position.

How could she experience …that?!

How could she enjoy his sickening touch?

How could she enjoy being raped by that monster?

Hojou was right; she was nothing but a dirty whore, someone who deserves nothing but to be used over and over until her use ran out.

Her body betrayed her.

Her mind betrayed her.

But worst of all, she had betrayed Inuyasha, the love of her life.

_If I was to be recused from this monster, how would Inuyasha view me after this?_ She thought in shame and humiliation. After all, she was soiled goods and she knew from what Inuyasha informed her, his Inu-yokai side normally didn't mate with tainted women. It was in the dog demon race and custom. The female must be a virgin to night of the mating or the male and his mate would be eternally disgraced and ridiculed by other higher demons.

Hiccupping with guilt and shame, Kagome's body trembled. She knew for a fact that she was no longer a miko; she was no longer pure and her holy powers have all but disappeared. She knew she wouldn't be able to help her friends fight off Naraku or any other powerful demon they were to encounter; she was defenseless and would only get in the way. Kagome numbly glanced to the side of the room and spotted a full bottle of pills she had never noticed before on the dresser in the corner.

Expressionlessly wobbling to the bottle, Kagome flipped the top off with ease. She would have to hurry before that brute came back in and hindered her from committing the unthinkable. Tilting her head back, Kagome guzzled the entire bottle of tiny, white pills, not missing a single one. The effects of the medication were fast: almost instantly Kagome felt her extremities become numb and her head swimming in nauseating circles. She became delusional and her breathing was depressed. It was like trying to breathe with the whole world crushing her torso and lungs. Her eyes fluttering to stay open, she slumped over, body becoming increasingly numb and immobile by the second.

Her consciousness was slipping and she knew without acute and immediate medical attention, she would no longer be of this world. Kagome's hearing was slowly departing and pacifying into a low hum.

Suddenly, there was this loud crash from inside the apartment and a massive struggle accompanied by pained grunting and blows on flesh.

"Where is she?!" a gruff, yet familiar voice barked out in an unfathomable wrath. "Where the hell is Kagome, you fucking pervert?" An agonized groan whimpered out a reply and Kagome could vaguely hear the stomping of hurried feet rushing to her location. The bedroom door burst open with a deafening blast and Kagome dazedly felt strong arms embracing her cold, naked body, shaking her gently. She weakly grinned as she feebly inhaled the familiar scent and mouthed her departing words:

_You came, Inuyasha, you finally came…_

Kagome closed her eyes and slipped into a dark unconsciousness.

**Translations:**

**Koibito:** lover; my love (a very affectionate term used amongst lovers)

**Miko: **priestess

**A/N: Is that the final demise of Kagome? Find out in the next chapters. Don't forget to read and review! **

**Sincerely, **

**J.K.H.**


	10. Author's Note: Read Before Continuing!

**Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone, Jakobi here! This is an author's note detailing what I've seen in my comments as I was scanning them. I have two commenters (one is a Guest, the other you can see for yourselves) who are a tad bit squeamish about this touchy topic I am writing about. First off, I want to apologize for not putting a warning onto the story's summary whenever you first click on it, HOWEVER, I did include warnings in certain chapters and I did say it is up to you to read it or not. I'm sorry to be like that, I will include a warning in the summary, but if you ignore them, you are reading at your own discretion.

Secondly, one commenter mentioned (Guest) that this story is "Horrible and disgusting, hence the lack of reviews". Sorry to say this, but this story is NOT for the weak of heart. I wrote this primarily for the sake of what happens to rape victims and survivors. I do not glorify or justify rape, I do not blame the victim for what happened to them; there is nothing "sexy" about rape; however I do want my readers to put themselves into Kagome's shoes and experience what she went through at the hands of a psychopath. As a past victim and survivor of sexual abuse as a child, I can understand and know what happens as far as the aftermath and recovery. There will be intensive therapy focusing on self-esteem issues, confidence, etc etc; medication and full support from friends and family.

Yes, I understand it is detailed quite graphically, but I want to show that this type of thing is a reality for many victims worldwide and it's **not** pretty. I will not sugarcoat it; I will explain what will happen to Kagome after the attack, her willingness to survive, and her eventual, slow recovery.

Thirdly, the timeline is a bit confusing I know, so I'll break it down. I've edited and replaced days with days of the week.

**Thursday afternoon/night**: Kagome assaulted and kidnapped (afternoon). It is also here in Ch. 4 that Hojou assaults her unconcious form again (night).

**Friday morning/afternoon/night**: Kagome's POV-(Friday night) woke up from unconciousness and is caught (ch. 3). Also here: Hojou's POV- goes to school (Friday morning) and is beaten by Daisuke (afternoon) and awakes later (night). Also catches Kagome using phone and punishes her (Ch. 6 and 7). Kagome's mother finds out the truth of her daughter's fate (Ch. 5 at night) and Inuyasha comes to rescue (Ch.5).

**Saturday morning**: Hojou forces Kagome to have sex with him (Ch. 9) and Inuyasha confronts Kagome's friends about her disappearance and finally finds her (Ch. 8 and 9)

Lastly, I want to thank the following readers:

**RavenSalon156**

**Amanda S**

**kagome092287**

**YamiBakura1988**

**WintersTears**

**CUSpacecowboy **

For all the reviews. Thank you guys so much for the support and I'll try to update as soon as possible for you guys. And without further ado, enjoy!

Sincerely,

J.K.H.

P.S. _If you or anyone you know is suffering from any form of sexual, physical, verbal, or psychological abuse (whether it's molestation, harassment, threats, bullying, etc etc) seek help immediately at 1-800-656-HOPE, which is the National Sexual Assault Hotline._


End file.
